1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manufactured textile products for lower-leg amputees. More specifically, the present invention concerns an above knee shrinker designed to comfortably apply therapeutic compression to the residual limb or stump of a lower-leg amputee.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Compressive above knee shrinkers have been developed to post-operatively provide therapeutic compression to the residual limb of lower-leg or transfemoral amputee patients. The therapeutic compressive force applied by these shrinkers have been used to control and maintain stable soft tissue fluid volume, to reduce operative edema in the residual limb, and if worn nightly, to facilitate the fitting of a prosthesis the next morning. Conventional above knee shrinkers have incorporated waist belts and typically present tapered receptacles that extend to the belts, in an effort to vertically secure the shrinkers and, thereby, alleviate unwanted slippage and dislodgment.
These shrinkers, however, present various problems and disadvantages. For example, the addition of belts has sacrificed comfort for stability by intruding the receptacle upon the amputee's perineal region. Yet another problem is presented by the lack of lengthwise adjustability in conventional receptacles, which necessitates more shrinker sizes, and causes discomfort during donning.
Thus, a need exists for a vertically secure shrinker that provides additional comfort and the desired compression to the residual limb of the wearer.